the words heard through time
by Lady of Tir Na Nog
Summary: a simple letter can change a person's veiw on the time they have
1. home sweet home

Sry had to do something for my readers it's up to what u ppl think so let your voice be heard and tell me what u think in a REVIEW!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* In 2003 a young girl approached an old and run down lodging house. She walked in her, deed in hand, noticed the desk and corresponding mail slots and had to do a double take there couldn't be a letter there, no one had lived there since the turn of the century, how was this possible? She had bought the building because of its architecture, well that and the fact that it was all she all she could afford, and now there was a letter waiting for her. This was beyond creepy. Okay so it was just her, but still it was weird. No matter she walked around behind the desk and picked up the letter it had no addressee. But then why was it here. She opened it, I mean come on she was just seventeen she was a nosy person what can I say  
  
She opened it and began to read .  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* In 1903 a young man sat and began writing a letter to an unknown person with an unknown face, it was his experiment to see how oblivious the people around him were he sat at the sign in desk and smiled as he read over his letter  
  
##########%##########  
  
To whom it may concern, My name is Kid Blink, and I am a semi permanent resident in the Manhattan newsboys lodging house. This is my experiment to see if any of my friends will notice anything out of place in here. If you find this no matter who you are I ask that you reply to the letter no matter the time or place thus you shall aid me in my research and if it's one of the boys who find this I bet you never thought I could be this eloquent did you?  
  
Kid blink  
  
##########%########## He smiled his brilliant smile as he sealed his letter and placed it in an inconspicuous mail slot.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* She smiled hey it was worth a shot, she sat at the desk and pulled out her notebook and a pen and wrote a response to his letter *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ But neither had realized that their letters would travel through time and space. This is their story.  
  
A/N: ok so what u thinks? good? Bad? Indifferent you all get to decide by hitting review own there * points to review button* yes there lol now Tell me what y think 


	2. a house warming gift

Well I've decided to make it each chapter two scene changes long lol so you can get the feel for everything in the time space thing little notes *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~ means change of scene and ##########%########## is the beginning or end of the letters  
  
S/O'S well here we are  
  
Lil Rain Angel : I think you can try but I kinda did it just for the story lol  
  
Sweets : enjoy camp and here's more  
  
Iguana : yes it may be confusing to ur feeble mind but I'm not surprised u have after all pulled through most of you exams good luck on the double whammy  
  
asp : well not much to say but enjoy *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Jaclyn walked into her friend's new house . well more like a high rise. She never understood why she picked here but I mean really she was the odd one of the group. Jaclyn was 5'7 with uncontrollable hair that was most normally kept in a pony tail like to day she was wearing black baggy pants and a tight tope that read " trust your instincts: nobody like you" in red glitter her eyes were a blue/green color and tonight had a deep purple eye shimmer around them.  
  
She walked up to see her friend writing a letter or as she drew closer she saw her to be finishing it.  
  
" Yo Cal you ready to go or what? The taxis outside and princess and I have been waiting for like 10 minutes and you of all people should know how expensive a New York cab is so come on!" she rambled  
  
" Huh? Oh! McCaslin. When'd you get here?" she asked sealing her letter and placing it one of the cubbyholes. Jaclyn just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Will ya come on you can mail that letter too so move it."  
  
"Nah I'll mail it tomorrow come on were gonna be late if you keep talking to me like we're gonna have tea!"  
  
Jaclyn just stared at her friend she was getting pissed " I was telling YOU to hurry up, not the other way round." Her friend broke out in hysterics and ran out the door with her friend hot on her heals, only having to double back to lock the door.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Blink walked in with Mush and Racetrack on either side, he was just about to head upstairs when kloppman called his name  
  
" Hey Kid! Ya got a letter, it looks like girl's writing too."  
  
It was a mad dash to see who could get to the letter first, Blink only succeeding due to his jumping the railing and running out side Race and Mush hot on his heels, he jumped on to the fire escape and pulled up the ladder, much to the complaints on his friends. Once they left , race having decided to start a game of poker and mush as his first recruit, he sat and began to read the neat and most obviously female writing he had ever seen  
  
##########%##########  
  
Dear Blink, I have received your letter as to you little " experiment not more than two hours ago and I felt compelled to write you, you see I too have friends like yours and I am living at an old lodging house in Manhattan. I am an eight-teen year old student born and raised in New York. I am 5'10 and I have long brown hair with blonde through it perhaps you have seen me in what was once called news paper row? Could you please reply to my letter and tell me about your self as I have told you  
  
Maria Callan  
  
P.S. I think you are quite eloquent.  
  
##########%##########  
  
he was furious how could they? He knew the boys had done this and they were making a joke out of something he was very serious about. But then if they had done it why were Race and Mush so keen on finding out what was in the letter? Maybe it was worthwhile to answer this girl's letter after all  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* you wanna know what I live off of? REVIEWS so let me live and just review this chapter .plz? 


	3. all nighter

Well I'm back lol and I have yet another chapter for you all but first s/o's  
  
Southern Spell: thanx it just kinda came to me ya know  
  
Lil Rain Angel: don't hurt urself but don't worry my caker skin couldn't deal w/ the sun either and I now look like a lobster  
  
Iguana2: yeah something like that  
  
Spatz yeah it is kinda cute and thanx  
  
Her Bounciness: yes but ur feeble mind is always lost on things so.  
  
CornChowder thanks but I'd like to read a bit more of your story  
  
Jess: thanks hun *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Blink sat at Kloppman's desk at 1 am, man was he going to be dead tomorrow but he had to remain quiet while writing his reply to this young girl. You see upon his entrance to the bunkroom most of the other newsies knew about his letter and he was bombarded with people asking him questions, until Snitch reached into his pocket, pulled out the letter and delivered it to race who then began reading it out loud. Now why is it that whenever something is read aloud and u wanted it kept quiet it seems to be a thousand times worse? But by the end of the letter he couldn't get any redder. Race paused at the end of every sentence, allowing the boys to jeer and bug blink. Oh he was going to kill Snitch. When Cowboy came back from his dinner with the Jacobs', race took great pleasure in re reading the letter to jack this time the comments from the guys were worse Things like what Dutchy said  
  
" Man what I wouldn't give to be in an empty lodging house with her."  
  
Or what specs had said " I mean she still coulda told you more ya know, like her shoe size, her height, he space between her legs."  
  
The boys laughed but it ended wit Blink being pulled off him by Mush and jack, and leaving specs on the floor with a black eye and a split lip. He didn't know why he was so protective of some one he hadn't even met yet. He finished the letter, put it in the cubby and went to bed. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Maria unlocked her door and allowed her friends to topple in, they were just returning from an all night pub-crawl, oh she was going to be in pain later to day but now she had to sleep but first a shower. She hated the way cigarette smoke stuck to her and her clothes. So after climbing up the rickety old stairs she grabbed her pajamas and a towel and headed to the bathroom. It took her a while to achieve the right temperature, owing to the fact the she had just gotten the water turned back on yesterday, ad almost leapt in, shedding her garments quickly. The water beat a steady rhythm on her back and soothed her on to an almost trance like state.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Blink woke up early that morning to the sounds of one of the showers running. He thought of jack who had started having showers at night, the reasons behind them blink didn't want to know. But as he turned around to go back to sleep he spotted jack sound asleep on his bunk. It took him a few seconds to understand what was going on, but when he did he got out of his top bunk as quietly as possible so as not to disturb race or Snipeshooter. He then started his walk to the showers and along the may noticed that none of the newsies were awake let alone showering, he slowly approached the door to the stall and with a quick moment pulled it open . to reveal what he least expected, a young girl who was now most definitely screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Blink had started to scream, more out of shock than fear but he then relized he was looking at the trim and attractive figure and one he now relized was very, very naked. He turned away to grab the girl something to wrap herself in but he turned around again to hand her the towel,. she was gone and all that was left was the running shower and the noise of the woken newsies. He had to tell this to someone. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* alright y'all I want REVIEWS ok and then you all can get a new chapter l8r klover 


	4. wake up call

Iguana2: as I have said before this is the length I have chosen for the chapters so. ha ha ha ha ha. Enjoy this chapter in all its shortness.  
  
Signpost: So it's not the most original idea, so what? Find me one that is a complete original, other than your own work of course, and then by all means READ THAT! But as to your comment of the Spell check, it was believe it or not, run through the spelling and grammar check on my computer that is currently running on windows 2000 professional, but I'll try harder just for you.  
  
Vamp: yeah girl you make your appearance in here so enjoy it. And yes I do feel bad for Blink  
  
Southern Spell: don't worry I will. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Maria was screaming as she tore down the stairs not caring about the creaking. She was half in her pajamas and looking for a baseball bat. She found one. As she began her assent back up the stairs some one grabbed the bat and held her in place next thing she knew she had been slapped, she had also stopped screaming. She looked at her attacker and saw it to be Princess; she stood at about 5'5 and had hair that was completely unmanageable, she was curvy and eloquent, she was every bit the lady from the way she talked to the way she ran, it was like she had heels glued to her feet the only thing that stopped people dead in their tracks was her mouth god could she run it off, there were times that Maria had been suspended due to Princess' mouth well that and the influence she had on her uniform, the kilt just seemed to keep getting shorter. Maria turned her head and saw one of her best friends, Red. Red was aptly named due to the fact that she never dyed it another color but red. She was 5'8 and had a slender build, it appeared that her body was just growing into itself, where Princess was a lady, Red was a tomboy baggy pants and chains were her armor and bands like Slipknot and Korn were her armies and allies. The differences raged between her best friends but luckily enough Maria was the in between member of the group she was 5'8 like Red but dressed not just in what was the fashion nor did she dress in baggy clothes she dressed in comfortable clothes and decided her self what looked good on her.  
  
"Will you chill out!?" Screamed princess as she wriggled in Red's grip "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
"There was some one upstairs." She winced as Red held tighter." Oh for the love of god, Red let me go already I wasn't going to use it on either of you two, just on the guy upstairs."  
  
"What there was a guy upstairs?" Princess asked as she bolted up the stairs with Red following behind and Maria and her bat bringing up the rear.  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
"In the bathroom." Listen there's nothing in here but the water from your shower that's it no guy nothing as she turned around she saw Red snickering to herself  
  
"And what is so funny?"  
  
" Man you really do take your " spirits" seriously, it's just a name you're not supposed to Ghosts"  
  
" SHUT UP! I saw what I saw okay and I was sober as a stone."  
  
" Cal, your Irish."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're never sober alright?"  
  
Ok so she liked to drink but she never came home so plastered to see a ghost before well there was the first time. no she never been that bad and she was hardly drinking last night, I had three after shocks and two Smirnoff Ice and that was her done. So she knew she wasn't hallucinating.  
  
" Look believe me if you want but I saw him!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Blink's scream was certain to wake the rest but when a normal person would hop back in bed and act as surprised as the rest, he came tearing out of the Bathroom at full speed getting the attention of everyone who was half awake, it was mush that final approached him.  
  
"Um blink ol' pall, what's wrong?"  
  
At this point there was a lot of mumbling but what could be made out was " Bathroom. Girl. Shower."  
  
If kloppman could sleep through the noise that followed then he really did have no hearing, there were about 12 pairs of feet hitting the floor and running to the bathroom as they rushed in they saw it was too late to see anything and most believed that Blink was seeing thins until Race pointed out the water on the floor, needless to say there would be no one sleeping that night. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* okay ppl review plz 


	5. TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY!

n Iguana2: ok well here's another chapter just to shut you up kidding  
  
Clem: yeah you got to love fate lol oh well and yeah it kind of gets annoying when it's their fault for going back in time. Thanks for the compliment  
  
five fold: hey , I'll think about your offer and all but I'm not sure right now. Thanks again for the compliment lol and yeah I don't care what they say well I do but if they're going to be negative about it forget it but your positive so I won't ignore you or my other reviewers unless their negative*gets smacked by red*  
  
You're babbling  
  
Sry lol  
  
Her bounciness (aka Princess): yes well I would hope she was  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Blink walked through the streets of New York wondering about his mystery woman, it had been nearly a week since the sighting and he hadn't received a letter since, and God knows he had looked. Kloppman had gotten used to telling him that there was nothing waiting for him and it made blink wonder if he enjoyed this torture. No matter, he would still return tonight too look for his letters to be missing. Though deep down he knew they would still be in the slot  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Why is it that when ever there's a holiday coming up the days before it seem to drag on? His is something she had asked her self through high school and still did in her first year medieval studies at NYU. But it was almost done, and then she would go back to Red's two bedrooms, four thousand two hundred fifty dollar a month apartment on the corner of Carnegie and Yorkville. Shit it was still amazing how red had been seen acting in a small play way off broad way at the age of sixteen and was now, at the age of 21, one of Broadway's biggest names.  
  
Red was meeting her after her matinee performance of Beauty and the Beast, McCaslin had finisher her Egyptology seminar an hour ago and princess was done her woman's history class that morning, he took this opportunity to hit Saks fifth avenue. God she loved her friends they were well ... her best, all through school it was weird how she was friends with them both Princess and Mc Caslin were honor students and herself and red well they were on their own. God this was great, she was going to see her cousin and their kids and better yet her five nieces and nephews, god she going to be home. God she loved her home, since here mom had retired from the education field she had become little Suzy homemaker. It was great, any time she was due home for a break there was always either fresh bread or cakes in the oven and soups on the stove with a nice cup of tea waiting for her as she arrived. Her friends knew her to be family oriented and so, when they were up visiting there were always cousins or aunts and uncles or her brother's kids.  
  
He had married his high school sweet heart after twelve years of an on again off again relationship, and surprised everyone a month after the wedding when they announced that Shelia was Pregnant. He may have been a proud parent, but no where could you find a prouder aunt, she had them spoiled rotten starting from the birth, the girls had more dresses than could be counted and toys by the basket full while John, the eldest was given all the treats and toys he asked of her, she knew it had to be hard on Greg with him working almost beside Red in the theater business and Shelia having received the part in the newest Celtic performance as a dancer, she was asked to travel with the troupe. She watched them while all were away, they were part of the reason for buying her new home in Manhattan there was a lot of space for them. But the kids had not visited it yet she wanted their rooms to be perfect.  
  
The class was dismissed and she took off and found all three of her friends standing outside her lecture hall laughing. " What my I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"We were just thinking of your 17th birthday party," answered princess  
  
"Oh god why were you talking about that?"  
  
" We were wondering if Ryan and his friends had recovered from the scars we gave them." Added Red as the others laughed remembering times that were supposedly the best of their life.  
  
" Okay, first off, they thought you all were drunk and second of all I had to go over the next day and apologize to him, so it wasn't the funniest moment for me alright." She smiled as she stated the obvious  
  
" Hey you and he dated for a year and a half after that so you should not be complaining."  
  
"Ok true" she blushed as she remembered her prom night and what she would never tell her parents  
  
" Holy shit look at her blush ha, ha, ha I knew we should have named her red!" McCaslin shrieked and took off running  
  
" Oh Shut up" she yelled as she chased after her blushing even more.  
  
About an hour later they were making their way through New York on their way to Cal's place. She had been planning this trip for ages and she still hadn't packed, that was the true cal.  
  
The only problem was that she couldn't go into her place alone now so it took all four of them to pack a case that was going to last her 4 maybe 5 days.  
  
"Why the FUCK do you have so much CLOTHING!!?" Red yelled as they were nearing the half an hour mark.  
  
" Cuz I'm a girl!"  
  
"And what am I?"  
  
" You mean other than a bitch?" replied Cal " I'm not sure"  
  
She laughed as she took off down the stairs and into the rental car waiting to take her home. And as she had her little victory dance in the car, Red walked out smiling, that's was never good.  
  
" Forget something?" Cal looked down to Reds hand and saw her purse and her suitcase.  
  
"Oh just shut up and be the navigator already, I can smell the turkey okay?!" as the others laughed and all piled into the car and had to pile back out since she left the keys in her bag. She locked the door and they were off.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
he sat in the bunk room and for some reason he found this Thanks giving to be the most depressing yet, he had his friends, sure but he didn't have her. "hey Kid!" much called " we're all going to Medda's now you coming or what?"  
  
"yeah I'll be right there" he called and as he got up he mumbled to him self " I hate holidays."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* A/N ok yay new chapter and to my reviewers I'm soooo sry it took this long but school is being a bitch as my friends know GRRRRR politics GRRRRRR bah well so u can make me happy by reviewing 


	6. empty

Cabby1 hmmmm maybe she will and maybe she won't don't know yet...  
  
Loki: yeah trying to work on it.  
  
Cerridwen4 lol thanx and hey at least I'm working on an update right?  
  
Roadtrip the Pickpocket you're just gonna have to wait and see just like everyone else.  
  
Her bounciness you're getting more lines just chill.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"FIVE hours? How the hell is it gonna last five hours? Screw it we're talking a break." Princess almost cried. She was the driver and well when you pack four girls that have all be through school together and the luggage into a compact car you're lucky if you can breath.  
  
"Princess...I love you dearly but if you don't start driving I will choke you with Red's fishnet gloves...I want my turkey!" Cal yelled from beside her earning snickers from the others.  
  
About five hours later they pulled in right along beside Cal's brother and his win star minivan, Cal missed his firebird. The van's stereo blaring house of pain's same as it ever was. As the girls almost fell out of the car, they were mimicked but by John, Mave, Joseph, Maureen and Patrick, her babies...okay well Shelia's babies but you understand.  
  
"Aunt Maria!" Mave yelled while taking a flying leap at her aunt and throwing Cal off balance thus causing her to end up on the ground and give the others a perfect chance at throwing themselves on top of her as well.  
  
" Greg... Will you get your demons off of me?" Cal laughed  
  
" We're not really demons Aunt Maria are we? Patrick asked.  
  
" Hmm let me see" Cal reached up and grabbed hold of her four year old nephew and tickling him till he giggled "Well you have a belly button and two legs and arms and eyes, and a cute nose, so I guess not." Leaning close to him she whispered "But I'm not so sure about the others..."  
  
She looked over to Greg and Shelia and saw them in yet another argument about the music that had played. Before she herded the kids indoors she herd her brother's pleas..." Shaz if I had to listen to Sharon, Lois and Bram one more time I'd loose my mind"  
  
Cal laughed as she walked in and yelled to her mother "We're home!" Leaning down to the children she said, "Alright go find your grandda" and the kids were gone within seconds. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and saw her friends and her mother sitting at the table all with tea and cookies." So the tea party has started with out Alice huh?" she smiled as her mother turned around and embraced her so tight that she was gasping for air " Mom I've only been away for something like three months and I need air to live." Her mother promptly released her as her friend laughed at how sweet a picture it was. She pulled up a chair and seconds later had a mug filled with tea placed in front of her. Smiling at her mother she took a sip "Mmm tastes like home" turning to her friend" but you just had to come in before me huh?"  
  
"What?" Red asked keeping a completely innocent look." Your mom can cook damn it, you know how I feel about her food."  
  
That was true Red had been obsessed with her mom's cooking since she first stayed over. It was weird how the people that had not grown up on it loved it. And she had been turned off ham for the rest of her life. Her thoughts were interrupted as her father walked, or more so waddled into the kitchen with the twins Maureen and Joseph, clinging to his legs and Patrick, his name sake, on his back  
  
"Maureen, have you see the other three kids, John and Mave are in the den but I just can't find the rest."  
  
He smirked, and so did everyone else in the room it was his ritual, ever since Mave was born he would always have half the grandkids climbing on him. And supposedly never know where they are.  
  
"Here grandda we're right here see we're good kids... now do we get the candy you promised us?" Joseph asked and her father quickly threw his hand over the boy's mouth and smiled.  
  
"Oh Maureen don't give me that look it's just a few sweets."  
  
"I never said a word but when they're up all night you are too paddy. Those two hardly ever sleep anymore"  
  
Those two, were Shelia and Greg and damn it was true, they both never stopped working. She took a look around her family's kitchen, her friends around her, laughing at her father's antics. Because, no matter what her mother said or how she acted, her mom always had her dad to make her smile. The closer members of her family including Greg and Shelia, now that they had entered the house, were with her and the rest of the cousins, aunts, uncles and children were on their respective way. This is how she chose to live and this could be one of the right choices she made in her life.  
  
Three hours later and they were all sitting down at a table spread with all the traditional Irish food. It was simple, her family ate for three days strait, on day one and two it would switch between Irish and Scottish food and then on the third day it was TURKEY!! God bless north American traditions...  
  
not long after she found herself sitting and laughing it up with her cousins and aunts and uncles...but more so she was trying to restrain her friends from jumping one of her closer cousins...he was 21 with brown hair and blue eyes like much of the family but damn he had a way with the girls...all her friends demanded being introduced.  
  
"PAT!!" she shouted over the noise of pots and pans full of food "come here for a moment would you?" he smiled and nodded his response as he made his way between bodies, tables and drinks. Engulfing her in a hug  
  
" look at you would you? You're getting too mature, I really don't want to have to threaten any boys again." He released her." Where ya been kid I miss the snowball fights up north.  
  
"School remember? The bane of my existence, the hell that is higher education." She complained receiving a laugh from her cousin and kicks from her friends." Anyway pat I called you over to introduce you to my friends...that Red, that's mcCaslin... and that's Princess  
  
I'm Amanda actually but everyone calls me princess...because I am just so well bred" at that point both Red and Cal smirked and passed a fake cough that sounded very much like inbred. Pat laughed as Princess blushed.  
  
"Ah don't mind her" he stated pointing to Cal" she's always been like that and I can tell that you are very elegant princess and as so allow me to greet you in the proper fashion." he bent down kissing her hand. Oh this was bad... no, no way in hell were princess and pat getting together... not so very wrong.  
  
So "Pat began leading princess away from the others to a corner of the room "tell me about your courses." Cal Watched in shock "Ain't that a bitch she just walks off with any one with nice eyes..." Cal broke out into hysterics she had done it herself, many times. As the last member of her family sat at the table, grace was said and the food served, but something deep inside was missing.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Blink sat at a table with Specs and Mush and of course their respective girls Dodger and Apple. They were really good girls but he just felt so alone here, everyone was with a girl, hell even Snipes had a date, how he didn't know he didn't really care. All that mattered was that he was here alone. He stood "Hey Mush, I'm going outside for some air alright?" he doubted Mush even heard, he was too involved with checking Apple's mouth for cavities...as he made his way outside he relished in the November air it's cool clean force was a drastic comparison to the smoke and liquor smells that circulated Irving Hall. Apple was a sweet girl even if her ideas were a bit, new. She wanted women to vote and to be able to work as well as run the family, strange ideas. She wasn't sore on the eyes either; she stood about 5'3 slender and had the wildest hair, full of curls, welcoming blue eyes and pink lips, despite himself he could see himself with her in place of Mush.  
  
Dodger was not just another story; she was a completely different language. It was Mush, Jack, Race and himself that had met dodger first... she was in a fight and not only did she level the three guys attacking her but she walked away without so much as a scratch. That's why she's known as dodger...everyone looks at her as one of the guys, even though she lives in Midtown with her cousin. She has black hair with red highlights that is cut to base of neck; faded green eyes that turn emerald green if mad. She stands around 5'4, slim but strong. Cut along jaw line from left ear to almost corner of her lips. She doesn't talk about that much. He Suddenly became aware of how very cold it really was. He turned and headed back to his friends, songs and cigarettes but inside of him there was something missing.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I'M SORRY! SO VERY VERY SORRY I blame the greatest evil of all... school... but I promise I'll try to have more stuff coming out as soon as possible... 


End file.
